disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranjan's father
Mowgli and Ranjan's Father is the leader of the Man Village who appears in Disney's 2003 film The Jungle Book 2, sequel to the 1967 film The Jungle Book. He is Ranjan's biological father and Mowgli's adopted father because he and his wife Messua took Mowgli in as their own son after he entered the Man Village in the end of the film. His voice is provided by John Rhys-Davies, the same actor who voiced Aladdin's father Cassim in Disney's 1996 film Aladdin and the King of Thieves, sequel to the 1992 film Aladdin. Personality The Jungle Book 2 Mowgli and Ranjan's father appears at the beginning of the film watching with his toddler son Ranjan, his wife Messua, Shanti, and her mother as Mowgli shows them a puppet show about his life in the jungle to which Ranjan accidently ruins by climbing onto the curtain of the show and trying to catch Shere Khan the tiger making everyone including his dad laugh real hard. When Ranjan says that Shanti used her eyes to lure Mowgli into the village Mowgli and Shanti start to argue with each other about why she did it to which Ranjan and Mowgli's Father says that without Shanti's wonderful eyes Mowgli wouldn't of found his way into their lives. He also admits to his wife that she used the same trick on him to which his wife tells him that he still falls for it. Then Shanti and her mom go home and Mowgli and Ranjan's Father hugs them both good night to which Mowgli refers to his adopted father as Sir to which Ranjan says His name is Pop. The next day as Mowgli and Ranjan run out to do their chores their father tells them not to cross the river to which he turns to his wife and says You can take the boy out of the jungle. To which his wife replies You can't take the jungle out of the book. He tells his wife that's what worries him really badly. During the song Jungle Rhythm Mowgli begins to lead the village children into the Jungle to which Shanti sees this and yells STOP! Mowgli and Ranjan's father comes running and orders the children back into the village and scoles at Mowgli for disobeying his orders and says that the jungle is a dangerous and that he should know to which he shows Mowgli a tiger scratch he got on his left arm from a tiger(possibly Shere Khan). He then grounds Mowgli by sending him to his room without dinner to think about what he's done wrong. Later that night Baloo sneaks into the village looking for Mowgli to which he finds him and starts playing with him and when Shanti sees this she thinks Baloo is a wild animal and calls for help to which Mowgli and Ranjan's Father and the other villagers start chasing Shere Khan the tiger (who secretly followed Baloo into the village) away. Shanti and Ranjan go after Mowgli and when Ranjan and Mowgli's Father and the rest of the villagers finally chase Shere Khan out of the Village the find the children missing and Mowgli and Ranjan's Father leads the villagers into the Jungle to find the children. The next day as the villagers are calling out for the children their voices frighten Colonel Haithi and his elephant troops who believe the humans are there to hunt animals. As Mowgli and Ranjan's father calls out for them he sighs in shame, believing that he was too harsh on Mowgli for disobeying his orders yesterday to which his wife tells him that they'll find him and they contunue their search. Bu night fall they are finally reunited with the children and Mowgli starts to apoligize to his father for sneaking off into the jungle but his father apoligizes to him telling him that he should of understood that the jungle is a part of who he is. They then embrace and Mowgli's Father tells him that he's glad that he's safe and sound. Mowgli and Ranjan's Father then listens to the children tell him and the other villagers about their adventures in the jungle. The next day Mowgli puts Ranjan in a bucket and tells his father that he and Shanti are going to get some water from the river not knowing that his father knows that he's going into the jungle, but this time his father doesn't seem to care by saying, "Let's just hope that Mowgli remembers to bring back some water this time." Gallery Trivia Category:disney characters Category:males Category:heroes Category:fathers Category:humans Category:The Jungle Book characters